


Метаморфозы

by Evilfairy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Официально: мир - кошмарное место</p>
            </blockquote>





	Метаморфозы

**Author's Note:**

> Вообще, название отсылка к работе Овидия. А если так, то метаморфозы - превращение, преобразование чего-либо. Наиболее общее понятие для процессов, происходящих во вселенной.  
> Баки - кот, и он немного ругается.

И да, вдохновлено этим артом:

 

 

Как это вообще случилось, думает Баки, как до подобного дошло. Баки думает, а Локи прыгает на его голове. Он действительно на ней прыгает. Да он прыгает по всему Баки, черт возьми!  
  
Баки знает, что был плохим человеком – но явно не хуже Локи – и убивал других людей. Но, в конце-то концов! Его заставляли это делать. Несправедливо наказывать его за то, что он не мог контролировать. И тем более так жестоко.   
  
— Я тебя ненавижу, — говорит Баки, мотая головой и сбрасывая с нее Локи. Радует, что тот и сам пострадал от своих чар, хоть не в одиночестве мучиться. Локи похож на зеленого зяблика. Зеленый зяблик, блядь. Почти как гоблин, только зяблик. Ха-ха, думает Баки, какая ирония. — Я сожру твои внутренности.   
  
Локи не выглядит впечатленным. Он поправляет крылом свой долбанный рогатый шлем – он в курсе, что физически это невозможно? – и надменно смотрит на Баки. Черт возьми, как у зяблика вообще может быть столько эмоций во взгляде?   
  
— Боюсь, очень, — издевается Локи, подпрыгивает и клювом дергает Баки за усы. — Если ты хочешь вернуться в нормальное состояние, тебе нужен я. Живым.   
  
— Ты думаешь, что-то помешает мне исполнить угрозу после? — Баки выпускает коготки и скалится. Локи снова запрыгивает ему на голову.   
  
***  
  
Серьезно, думает Баки, это все серьезно. Он ведь просто хотел восстановить память, и Локи показался ему вполне приемлемым вариантом (в основном потому, что был избит и почти беспомощен, когда Баки на него случайно наткнулся). Не верьте Локи. Вот просто не надо этого делать.   
  
Они сидят перед Башней Мстителей, и Баки думает, что официально ненавидит этот мир. Зеленый зяблик на башке черного котенка с металлической лапой. Как в это могла превратиться его жизнь? Нет, правда, как?   
  
Каким-то чудом Локи умудряется позвонить. И им даже почему-то открывают. И через минуту Баки понимает почему – у этих придурков вечеринка. Люди кажутся огромными, а Локи все ещё сидит на его голове.  
  
Официально: мир – кошмарное место.  
  
— Зато воспоминания при тебе, — замечает Локи. Это должно его успокоить? Ничуть. Теперь он знает, что чуть не прикончил собственного любовника с лучшим другом в одном лице. Официально: жизнь – дерьмо. — Нытик, — заключает Локи.  
  
Баки хочет откусить ему хвост.   
  
***  
  
Стив, к счастью, не пьян, но кошачьего не понимает. В этом нет ничего странного, но Баки все равно зол и не может не ругнуться. Стив внимательно на него смотрит, и на секунду Баки кажется, что его сейчас отругают за маты. Но, к счастью, Стив все ещё не знает кошачьего.   
  
— Баки? — спрашивает Стив неуверенно. Прямо как в прошлый раз.   
  
— Мяу, — говорит Баки, стряхивает с себя Локи и забирается к Стиву на колени.   
  
Локи взмахивает крылышками и планирует прямиком на плащ Тора. Самый идиотский способ добиться взаимности, думает Баки, потираясь головой о живот Стива. Тот едва дышит, но кажется вполне счастливым.   
  
А вот Тор счастливым не выглядит.  
  
До конца действия заклятья остается двенадцать часов. 


End file.
